Go Hard (La.La.La)
"Go Hard (La.La.La)" is a song by American hip hop recording artist Kreayshawn, released July 24, 2012 as the third single from her debut studio album "Somethin' 'Bout Kreay" (2012). Critical reception The song was received positively by critics, who noticed its significant departure from her previous single "Breakfast (Syrup)". Music video The song's music video was directed by production crew Syndrome. The video premiered on her official VEVO channel on July 24, 2012, the same day the single was released onto iTunes. Release information Purchasable release Lyrics Lil Debbie Hey, bitch! What's up? You know I'd really like to do that But I don't have any fucking money Like, I don't have any fucking money Kreayshawn Hey, bitch Do you really, really, really wanna go hard? Go in the crib Steal your stepfather's credit card And take the car Do circles in the parking lot Scream at the top of our lungs like la la la La la la la la la la la la la We on that la la la la la la la la la la 1: Kreayshawn Hey, bitch! I see you working at the mall At Forever 21, selling tanks and shawls You wanna quit your job? You need a place to go? Girl, run your own show But don't be on some ho shit Bounce with something cute on I kiss into a fog zone I be really off And searching for some water though What it do, let it go And go hard Let me see you do it Go hard, like real hard Kreayshawn Hey, bitch Do you really, really, really wanna go hard? Go in the crib Steal your stepfather's credit card And take the car Do circles in the parking lot Scream at the top of our lungs like la la la La la la la la la la la la la We on that la la la la la la la la la la 2: Kreayshawn Girl, you need that new Bottles on chill, I got that gold chain flu Little lady on my side, show me how you ride out Be a good one and I'll take you to my hideout Pretty little bitch Dripping like some water though I be on that straw And coming for that lo-lo What I did Let her go She's back now She went real hard until she threw her back out Kreayshawn Hey, bitch Do you really, really, really wanna go hard? Go in the crib Steal your stepfather's credit card And take the car Do circles in the parking lot Scream at the top of our lungs like la la la La la la la la la la la la la We on that la la la la la la la la la la Kreayshawn Silly girl Take your jacket off Get on the floor Go hard, go hard G-go hard, go hard, go hard Damn Do do do do do it like, do it like, do it like Let me see you go hard, go hard, go hard G-go hard, go hard Kreayshawn Hey, bitch Do you really, really, really wanna go hard? Go in the crib Steal your stepfather's credit card And take the car Do circles in the parking lot Scream at the top of our lungs like la la la La la la la la la la la la la We on that a la la la la la la la la la Category:Songs